Family
by Kypriotha
Summary: Tobe comes back to visit his friends and family at New Hope. Written for the Goldenlake Decathlon.


**Family (AU Pole Vault)**

Tobe looked around with growing excitement at the familiar wood. He loved visiting the northern town of New Hope; partly because it gave him a break from boring palace life and partly because he got to see all his friends who lived there.

When they finally reached the fortified town and were let in through the gate, Tobe jumped down from his horse and looked around eagerly for a familiar face. He saw two almost straight away – the former town headwoman and her husband, coming to meet them at the gate.

"Aunt Fanche! Uncle Saefas!"

Saefas grinned and winked at Tobe. He grinned back. Fanche looked him up and down before smiling at him.

"You've definitely grown since the last time you visited, my boy. And I know some people who will be very happy to see you. They're waiting for you at the usual spot."

Tobe looked at the Lady Knight, still mounted. She nodded. "Just make sure you're back well in time for dinner."

He gave a shout of glee and raced off towards the back off the town. There, he found the cubby house they'd all helped to build two visits ago inside. His friends were waiting for him inside.

"You took your time! We were beginning to think you wouldn't be here til tomorrow!" Marcus, the eldest of the little group, reached out a hand and clapped Tobe on the back. His cousin Effie was sitting next to him. She was the closest in age to Tobe. They grinned at each other.

Of the rest of his friends at Haven, only Bryn and Effie's little brother Simeon were there. Tobe smiled at them too, but he was also feeling a bit unsure.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

Bryn snorted derisively. "Them lot! They said they're too big to play in the cubby anymore and that they've got important things to do. All they've got to do is chores and weapons practice, same as us, but suddenly they think they're all important and grown up. Well they're not!" She slapped her hand down on the little table for emphasis.

Effie was nodding. "They've been acting this way for the last couple of months now. Rosa never acted like that and she still makes time for us and doesn't treat us like we're babies, but the rest of them... Aunt Gydo said we should just leave them alone and that they'll get over it soon enough, but the only thing we can really do is stay out of their way. They don't even let us train with them anymore."

"I'm not that much younger than Lucian but he acts like I'm a little kid!" Marcus put in angrily. "Daphy doesn't seem to have noticed a change, but that's cos he still spoils her like he always did. It's not fair."

Tobe looked around at his friends' sad and angry faces. There were many times when he wished he had a brother or sister, but right now he was glad he didn't. Growing up seemed hard on everyone, even when they weren't the ones doing it. He was glad he didn't have to worry about that yet. In the meantime, he needed to think of a way to cheer his friends up. He wanted to have fun on this visit and he wanted to have it with his friends. Suddenly he grinned.

"Is that rope swing above the river still there?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. Simeon was the first to nod. "Then let's go! I bet I can swing higher than any of you!"

Everyone was on their feet and grinning in an instance. They ran down to the river, shouting and laughing about who could swing the highest and furthest, pausing only briefly when they ran past Aunt Loesia to tell them where they were going.

By the time they had tired of swinging and swimming it was almost dinner time. They trudged up the hill to gate, only to find someone waiting there for them. She smiled and nodded at the other children, who smiled back before hurrying to find their families and their dinner. Then she stood, hands on hips, surveying Tobe through her hazel eyes.

"Tobeis Lofts, I thought I told you to be back well in time for dinner. When I said that, I didn't mean coming back just before we're about to eat. I meant for you to have time to wash up."

Tobe hung his head. "Sorry Mama. It was...I just got caught up. With the others. I haven't seen them for a while and we were just having so much fun I lost track of time."

He heard his mother sigh and sneaked a peek. He knew his mother well enough to see she was fighting a smile. Seeing him looking at her from under his fringe, Keladry of Mindelan lost the fight.

"I know you've missed them. I'm sorry we don't get to visit more often. Maybe we will in the future, when I start winding down my knights work. Mithros knows your father would rather spend all his time here than in Corus." She held out a hand to her son. Tobe took it. "Come on, let's find your father and have some dinner. You'll have plenty of time to play with your friends during the rest of our stay."


End file.
